in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Willow
(Formerly; Season 1B) (Season 2B onwards) }}Willoete "Willow" Charli Birdson is a blue-colored bird who is a member of the Stella flock. She is the shyest one of the group, but people aside from her friends and enemies usually mistake her as a pacifist. In the series In a Locked Room, She was roleplayed by , but he gave up in controlling (almost) the entire flock by the end of Season 1B. As of Season 2B, she will be roleplayed by mainly in Post-Challenge episodes as the first good major character of her Post-Challenge roster. History Willow briefly appears in some Season 1B episodes, and not much is known about her later on. It looks like she left the gang after escaping the first time, and did not return. She will appear in a future Post-Challenge episode. General Information Willow is considered to be one of the greatest artists in the world, and she doesn't care if she can't surpass the others in terms of art skill. Her favorite sport or game is Paintball, where players eliminate opponents by hitting them with paintballs. This is because it involves a variety of colors, and she likes all colors, her most favorite ones being red and orange. She does hear that a similar "game" (more of a sport or hobby) called Turf Wars exist, but only Inklings can really play that. She has been wanting to explore tourist spots most of the time, and making any friends she meets, as long as they are trustworthy and have a pure heart. She hates the idea of brainwashing or mind controlling lately, because the victim is not the one making decisions and she feels like the freedom has been trapped. She is decently good at playing the piano, synthesizer and the harp. She sometimes does calligraphy. She also has a British accent. Because she loves nature and decorations too much, she plants flowers on wherever she goes. This caused her trouble, however, such as overloading someone's garden and ruining a soccer field's vision. Personality Willow is very artistic and loves to daydream, but she lacks time in implying or following them, or she forgets them. It aggravates her to see someone destroying her habitat, or any beautiful spots in the world. She is quiet, the shyest bird of the group, and feels safest when wearing a large, over sized hat, which she tends to hide under. She hates it when someone disturbs her when she has a creative art session. She has insecurities, such as the fact that she has multiple colorful feathers on her head that she covers with her hat due to embarassment. She actually thinks that those feathers are rare, but when in sight, it makes her look ugly and is afraid of being teased. She is confident and friendly, and stands up for what she believes in. She is loyal to even the newest of friends. She is kind-hearted and not one who believes in being control of others. Sometimes, she lives in her own "Willow World" and has a lot of ideas, but she cannot always follow through them. She wants to protect this world and doesn't want anyone to read her mind as a result. Powers and Abilities Willow lacks powers, but has abilities to defend herself. Her main ability is called the Vortex Spin, where she slows down and proceeds to spin in an arc, counter clockwise. She'll stop at a direction, to drill objects in her way. Willow is excellent at literally throwing paint balls at opponents if necessary. She can also communicate with critters and can read few of their thoughts. She is able to make very few medicine, notably from willow trees. Gallery Willow_Appearance_M.png|Another appearance of Willow (and most common) in the game Angry Birds Stella Trivia *Her fanon full name is a play of words of her voice actress, Charlotte Emma Aitchison. *She has ten hats total, two of them not really revealed. As for her neutral hat, no one really knows why its pattern keeps changing. *Even though the two blue feathers on front are missing, the AB Movie appearance will be mostly (and likely) used. Category:Females Category:Good characters Category:Characters Category:Birds Category:Owned by Fairy27